


Double Trouble

by Tsunade



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Hinatazaka46 (Band), Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Detective AU, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Other members will cameo, comedy with crime solving, depictions of crimes, falling in love maybe, friendships, kumi finds it hilarious, oda and naako love messing with akane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunade/pseuds/Tsunade
Summary: Title may changeOda Nana and Nagasawa Nanako work together as detectives for hire, they are not bound to the rules of the police department, much to the dismay of Head detective, Moriya Akane and her partner, Sasaki Kumi, who loves their antics. Join these four on their journey of solving crimes and developing relationships





	1. Case 1: The Beginning

_ Clink _ .  _ Crash _ ! A drunk man, stumbling down a dark, and lonely street dropped his beer bottle on the wet concrete. "Shit! That was my last bottle." he slurred, throwing the empty box of booze he was carrying onto the ground, next to the shattered glass. The man continued his journey down the street, still stumbling and bumping into the occasional light pole. 

 

_ Pit pat pit pat _ . The sound of light footsteps behind the man caused him to stop in his tracks. He didn't remember anyone else being on the street with him. "The fuck" he said while turning around to inspect. Nobody was there. "Must be imagining shit. Did I smoke something too?" he muttered to himself and turned around to continue his drunken stagger home. 

  
  


As the man started to pass in front of a dark alleyway, a wave of nausea hit him. He staggered into the wall of the alleyway and bent over to empty the contents of his stomach.

 

_ BLEUGH _ ! 

 

"Ah fucking hell I'm never drinking again." 

 

_ EUGH _ !!! 

 

He let out a pained groan.

 

Over the sounds of his groaning he couldn't hear the sound of rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. 

 

_ Pitpatpitpatpitpatpitpat _

 

The assailant stealthily made their way towards the man, timing their approach perfectly. The drunken man bent down again and let out another disgusting groan as vomit left his mouth. The assailant used that opportunity to finish their dash towards the man. 

 

_ Ughhhhh _

 

The man spits. He didn't have the chance to make another sound before the feeling of an arm wrapped around his throat disrupted his thoughts as he was suddenly dragged into the dark alleyway.

 

"AHHH SOMEONE HE- " His cry for help interrupted by a knife plunging into his side, followed by another swift and harsh slit across his throat. 

 

The attacker let the man fall onto the ground, not bothering to take the knife they had used to commit this heinous crime and fled the scene.

 

The only sounds that could be heard were the fading sounds of footsteps running and the slow gurgling as the man choked on his own blood and took his last breath.

 

-

 

Moriya Akane stepped out of her car and let out a deep sigh as she stared up at the clear blue sky. She sighed again as she turned her gaze towards the crime scene in front of her "Another long day ahead..." she said making her way towards the alley "So what do we have this time?" Akane asked her partner, Sasaki Kumi, who was standing in front of the police tape. "Japanese male, late 20s to early 30s I'm guessing. Someone really did a number on this guy." Kumi replied, observing the forensics team. 

 

"Why are you standing out here?" Akane asked. 

 

"Just waiting for you, partner! Lets go check it out." Kumi answered while ducking under the tape. 

 

Sighing one more time, Akane followed her overly excited partner towards the body.

 

"Whew!" Kumi whistled, crouching down to view the victim closer "Look, whoever did this definitely knew the guy. The slash across his throat was aggressive, not precise at all." 

 

Akane nodded "Poor guy must've pissed someone off pretty bad." She took notice of the knife still lodged into the man's side "You guys take prints off of this yet?" she asked to a lone forensics team member. "Yep. We'll send what we have to the lab. Should be awhile till the results come out." He replied before taking his leave. 

 

"Well let's see who this guys is huh?" says Kumi, reaching into the victim's pocket. "Yamada Kiminobu. Age 31. Ha! I was right, you owe me lunch." 

 

"Never agreed to that." 

 

Akane rolls the victim over slightly to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a cell phone. 

 

"Well it's smashed to shit, but we might be able to get something off of it." 

 

Kumi nods "I'll get it sent to-" 

 

"Daaaamn! What happened to this guy?" 

 

Both detectives rapidly turned their heads towards the voice, finding Oda Nana and Nagasawa Nanako, the two detectives for hire walking in their direction.

 

Akane outwardly groaned " _ What _ are you two doing here?!" she growled out

 

"Chief called us and practically begged for our help" Nana replied, leaning over Akane's shoulder, uncomfortably close to her face. 

 

"She really called you guys?" Kumi asked surprised. 

 

"Ehh called us or we overheard her talking about it, no difference." Nana said while inspecting the body closer "Hey Naako look at this. Two wounds probably done by different knives." 

 

"What's the vic's name?" Nanako asked Kumi while pushing past Akane for a closer look.

 

"Yamada Kiminobu. 31 years old."

 

"Kumi! Don't share information with these fools!" 

 

"C'mon, you already know the chief will hire em'. Might as well share what we have now." 

 

Akane grumbled in response.

 

"Yeah c'mon, Nennie! We're just here to help!" Nana said cheekily

 

"Ooh! A phone!" Nanako exclaims before getting up and snatching the device right out of Akane's hand. 

 

"Good idea Naako! We can see if he has any acquaintances that can be questioned." Nana praises and makes her way back towards the entrance of the alleyway. 

 

Snatching the phone back Akanen harshly whispered "Don't touch that! You don't have any gloves on, idiot! That goes for you too, Oda! Keep your filthy hands off of my crime scene!" 

 

Nana waves her off half heartedly "Sure thing, boss!" 

 

"Alright, partner. Why don't you go get some coffee or something from down the street? I'll make sure they don't touch anything else." Kumi suggested while chuckling.

 

"Fine. Did you drive here?" 

 

"Nope. Took a cab."

 

"Alright, I'll buy you a cup and wait at the car." Akane finished the exchange and walked away. 

 

"Buy us one too, boss!" Naako yelled after her.

 

"Yeah, I'll buy you guys one and spit in it!" She called back. 

 

Kumi snorts. 

 

Oda walks back over to the two left in the alley "Who pissed in her cereal today? She's more cranky than usual." 

 

"She just hasn't had her morning coffee yet, she'll be fine. And you guys don't make it easy for her." 

 

"We can't help it, she looks like a life sized stuffed teddy bear. It's fun annoying her!" Nana says. 

 

"Ha! Totally understand, just don't make her too mad, she has a gun y'know." 

 

"Oda, if she shoots you, we can sue the department." Nakko says excitedly

 

"Good point. I get shot and then you get shot too. We'll be rich!" 

 

"Moving on! What do you two think about the scene?" Kumi interrupts. She honestly enjoys the antics the pair brings to the department, it's nice to have some comedic relief especially considering the gruesome work she often experiences. But, she needed to get to her partner as soon as possible. 

 

"Well, there were definitely two weapons... Who would slash someone across the throat and then stab them? Or stab them, Remove the knife, cut their throat, then stab them again?" Naako replies

 

"So you think there were two assailants?" Kumi asked, taking notes. They may joke around a lot, but the pair in front of her were significantly good at their job, no matter how unorthodox their methods were. 

 

"Hard to tell, I didn't see anything around the scene that would suggest otherwise." 

 

Kumi nodded

 

"What about you Oda?"

 

"Sniffed out some stank in the front. Looks like our vic was feeling sick before he was attacked. Probably drunk." 

 

"Could be someone else's." Kumi pointed out. 

 

"Doubt it. Not many people come this way at night, dude." 

 

"Okay, I'll get the forensics team to collect a sample for DNA." Kumi motions to the lingering team, waiting for more instructions. 

 

"Ooh! I'll go tell them" Nanako gets up from her crouching position and walks towards the team. 

 

Kumi nudges Oda, who was watching Nanako leave, "I gotta go soon, anything else you wanna tell me?" 

 

"Hmmm... just a hunch but the killer or killers definitely personally targeted this guy. They seemed to wait until he was right in front of the alleyway entrance, almost as if they knew he would come this way." Oda answered, stroking her chin. 

 

"Yeah, Nen and I were thinking it was personal based on the way he was killed. There's an apartment complex a ways from here, maybe he lives there?" 

 

"I was thinking the same thing! Naako and I will meet you two at the department and we'll all go there after Rika is finished with the autopsy." 

 

Naako rejoins the two at this time. 

 

"Perfect. We'll send the body to the coroners office and meet then." 

 

"Akane probably wouldn't want us to be there." Nanako replies 

 

"All the more reason for us to go!" Nana throws her arm around Naako.

 

Kumi eyes the two for a second before shaking her head and walking towards the forensics team. "Don't get into any trouble while you're away!" she calls over her shoulder, spotting Akane waiting in her car across the street.

 

"We never get into trouble!" Oda calls back

 

"So, what are we doing now?" Nanako asks, grasping onto Oda's index finger

 

Oda watches the two detectives drive away before replying "I know the landlord of the victim's apartment, we're gonna snoop through his place before the police and then go to Rika and make her tell us whatever she knows." 

 

"But, didn't you say we were meeting up with Kumi and the angry one? It's not cool to lie to the police." 

 

Naako pauses 

 

"HA! Just kidding. Let's go and pick up some lunch along the way." 

 

The two high five and make their way towards a black Sedan parked just behind the forensics van. Nanako tosses the keys to Oda "You're driving. I'm too tired right now." 

 

"It's my car. I was gonna drive anyway and you didn't do jack shit, the hell are you tired for?" 

 

Naako shrugs and turns on the radio as Oda starts the car. "Lets get some McDonalds, Oda."

 

"Gross. We're going to Burger King." 

 

Nanako pouts as Oda pulls out onto the street

 

"Fine." 

  
  



	2. Case one: Discovery?

Oda and Nanako stepped out of their car, each holding a Burger King bag "So, how do you know this again?" Nanako asked curiously. "I helped him out with a problem once. Pretty cool guy" Oda responds after stuffing her mouth with french fries. 

 

"Let's go then!" 

 

The two begin climbing the stairs leading towards the front entrance of the complex. Oda then pulls her phone out and sends a text to someone. "Alright, he'll be out soon to let us in." 

 

"What's the plan when we get in the apartment?" 

 

"The usual. Look around until we get lucky and accidentally discover something worth investigating." 

 

"Sounds good to me. You got anymore fries in there?" Nanako asks, pointing to the bag in Oda's hand.

 

"Here. don't eat em all!" As Oda hands the bag to Nanako the front door swings open and out steps a burly man with a beard, and a balding head. "Well, if it isn't Oda Nana! Nice seein' you around here again!" the man yells, his booming voice bouncing off of the walls in the hallway. "Hey Choji, how've you been? And would you mind keeping it down? I haven't been back here since the  _ incident _ , don't want anyone to know that I'm back." Naako shoots Oda a questioning look, eyebrow quirked. " _ Later _ " Oda mouths to her.

 

"Oops! You know how I'm always gettin' excited. Who's this one?" Choji questions, nodding in Naako's direction. 

 

"Ahh this is my-"

 

"Girlfriend?"

 

Nanako's lip twitches upward.

 

"-Partner. Her name is Naako." Oda finishes and looks around the hallway 

 

"Ohhhhh. The girl you were telling me about last time." Choji snickers as Oda shoots him a glare

 

"Alright alright. I'm jokin'. What can I help you with?" 

 

"We need access to one of your tenant's apartment, Choj." 

 

"Name?" 

 

"Yamada Kiminobu" Nanako says still smiling slightly

 

"Pfft. What do ya want with that clown? Did he steal some kid's lunch money?" Choji asks laughing 

 

"Lunch money? Really? C'mon Choj, you could've done better than that." 

 

"You're right." He shakes his head at himself 

 

"Anyway, you sound like you don't like him very much. What's the story?" 

 

He motions for them to follow him upstairs and begins walking "Guy's behind on his rent. Asshole's been dodgin' me all month." The trio finally arrive at a faded looking door on the third floor "If you guys find him, tell him he's got 10 days left or he's out." he finishes as he pulls out a key and opens the door for the two. 

 

"Well that's gonna be a little hard considering he's dead." Naako deadpanned as she walked through the door, followed closely by Oda.

 

"Holy shit. Really? Was it some typa accident?" Choji exclaimed in shock 

 

"It's against the rules to discuss a crime with a civilian." Oda answers while peeking under a stack of magazines near the door.

 

Nanako shares a look with her and shrugs 

 

"Ah what the hell. He was murdered sometime last night, knife wounds." Oda explains. 

 

Choji whistles "I hope this don't make me a suspect or somethin' , but I'm not surprised, Yamada was a dick to pretty much everyone. Probably wanted revenge on the poor bastard."

 

Naako looks at him. "Not paying rent seems like a good reason to get revenge. Congratulations! You just made the top of the suspect list!" she goes towards the kitchen.

 

Choji chokes out "W-what?! Oda, c'mon!"

 

"Sorry, bud. I don't make the rules." She claps him on the shoulder and moves towards the living room.

 

"Screw you, man! I'm goin' back downstairs!" He turns to leave

 

"Wait!" 

 

He stops and turns back expectantly 

 

"Any idea what this guy's job was?" Oda asked, inspecting all the expensive looking furniture in an otherwise shitty apartment.

 

"No idea. My only concern is gettin' the rent every month, how they get the money ain't my business." 

 

Oda sighs

 

"Alright. You can go now." 

 

As the front door closes behind him, Nanako walks out of the kitchen carrying a plate of chicken "What happened?" 

 

"Choj doesn't know where the vic worked, now we  _ have  _ to go back to the department and- wait are you  _ seriously  _ eating a dead man's food?" 

 

"Not like he's gonna eat it." 

 

"You already have two bags of food in your hands." 

 

"Your point?" 

 

They stare each other down before Oda sighs "Alright. Give me a few pieces" she says taking her Burger King bag from Naako and stuffing a few pieces inside.

 

"I'll check his bedroom maybe there's something about where he works." Naako goes to the back of the apartment 

 

"I'll check here. And don't put your greasy fingerprints on anything." Oda calls after her 

 

"I'll wipe my hands!" she calls back 

 

Oda takes a moment to observe the living space. The apartment itself is small. Living room and dining room connected, Kitchen not to far away from either, and a hallway leading towards two doors, one of which Nanako just entered.  **_The other one must be the bathroom_ ** Oda thought. She then spots a small desk stuffed into the corner of the living room, next to an expensive looking couch, a new looking Macbook resting on top. She rolls the chair out from under the desk and takes a seat "What's a guy living in a shitty apartment doing with all this nice stuff? And why couldn't he pay his rent on time?" Oda mutters to herself

 

She opens the laptop only to find it locked

 

"Of course. Can't ever be easy huh.." 

 

"Hey, Naako! Find anything in there that could be a password for this guy's computer?!" Oda calls to the other room

 

_ Silence. _

 

_ Ding!  _

 

Oda's phone chimes with a new message

"What the-" Shs opens it to find a message from Nanako 

 

" _ Try potterhead69"  _ she reads 

 

Oda snorts and sends back " _ You're full of shit. That won't work."  _

 

She decides to humor her partner and starts typing the password.

 

_ Ding!  _

 

It actually worked! 

 

"Naako, what the hell. How did you know that?!" Nana calls to the back room

 

"Magic!" She calls back. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Oda mutters "Whatever." 

 

_ Ding!  _

Another message.

 

" _ jk it was on a sticky note in his room."  _

 

Nana shakes her head and opens the browser, heading to the victim's email. 

 

She scrolls through the surprisingly ordinary inbox. "Spotify subscription, Lootbox update, discounts on games, blah blah blah- oh and what is this…?" she speaks out loud to herself, clicking on the email from an [_ishimorii.n@hotmail.com_](mailto:ishimorii.n@hotmail.com)

 

_ "Mr. Yamada _

 

_ I'm not sure what's going on between you and Patient 562, but I assure you, you will regret this. You may think what I have to say doesn't matter, but we're supposed to be working together. Please call me, so we can discuss more on this." _

 

_ Regards, Ms. Ishimori" _

 

"Huh…" 

 

Nana takes a moment to mull over what she just read. At that moment, Nanako emerges from the back room and approaches Oda "Find anything?" she asks

 

"Yeah. This email. Check it out." Oda replies and gets up from the chair and plops down onto the couch nearby. 

 

Nanako takes the seat and reads over the email "Patient 562? Is he a doctor?" she asks 

 

"Maybe. But, what kind of doctor calls their patients by a number?" 

 

"Ooh! Maybe he's a scientist doing experiments on people! Patient 562 turned into a monster and is getting their revenge?" Nanako explains excitedly 

 

Oda, now laid out on the couch comfortably replies "What if 562 is Deadpool?" 

 

"This is getting exciting!" 

 

Oda laughs "Alright alright, we gotta get out of here before Detective Pissy Pants shows up, what did you find back there?" she asks while getting up and walking towards the door 

 

Nanako follows her and replies "Just a sweet game collection, which by the way when we come back here, I'm taking a few. Oh! And this phone that was strapped to the back of his bookshelf. It's locked though." 

 

They fall into silence as they leave the apartment, make their way through the dusty hallway, and walked down the stairs to the first floor, stopping in front of the door leading outside "Okay… Let's go see Pe and bully someone at the department into unlocking it for us. And maybe we can find out where he worked to question this Ishimori person. Naako knock on that door over there for me."

 

"What if they refuse to help?" Naako replies as she bangs one time on the door marked " _ Maintenance"  _

 

"Annoy them until they break." Oda answers as the Choji emerges from behind the door

 

"What's goin' on?" He asks 

 

"Choj, we're leaving now, I just wanted to thank you for the help! We may come back soon! Oh and if a tall woman and an angry lady come by, don't tell em' we were here." 

 

Choji zips his lips and throws away an imaginary key "Secret safe with me, man." He then moves around the two women and hold the door open for the duo "And glad I can help, if ya need anythin' else don't hesitate to call!" he calls after them as they make their way back towards the Sedan

 

They both wave in return and enter the car "Whew! all that chicken has gotten me tired!" Nanako exclaims and reclines in the passenger seat

 

Oda starts the car "Again. You didn't do jack shit!" she rolls her eyes and pulls out of the parking spot 

 

"Wait!" Nanako calls out, startled "Did we forget something back there?" 

 

"Nahhhh." Oda waves her off "We aren't  _ that  _ careless." 

 

Nanako shrugs "Oh okay." she yawns and lays back into the reclined seat "Wake me up when we get to the department" she says as she closes her eyes, immediately drifting to sleep.

 

Oda glances at the woman fondly before turning her attention back to the road ahead of her. 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta and I cringe whenever I reread my own work


	3. Case 1: Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Akane and Kumi's side of things.

Akane and Kumi passed through the threshold of the victim's apartment, both taking a moment to observe the place. "Pretty nice stuff for a shitty apartment building" Akane muttered under her breath as Kumi followed her deeper inside the living space. 

 

"I wonder how many times he's been robbed." Kumi replied spotting a desk with a laptop on top of it, stuffed between a couch and the wall. "Huh. Usually people lock their computers before leaving, its open on his email too." 

 

"Maybe he left in a hurry after reading something he didn't like." calls Akane as she moves through the kitchen 

 

Kumi scrolls through the inbox before stopping "We got something from an Ishimori, looks like something to panic over." she says, taking a picture of the email. "I'm gonna look through his room." 

 

"Alright." Akane responds. She then moves into the room that her partner was just occupying, suddenly feeling uneasy as if there was something in the room. She starts to move around with light steps, testing each floor board for any type of weakness. 

 

"What the hell is this?" her searching is interrupted when she catches sight of a bag laying next to the desk. Kumi must've missed it. Akane bends down to pick it up "A Burger King bag with… french fries and... chicken bones inside." She takes a french fry out of the bag "Still warm." She comments

 

"Hey Nen! Come here!" Her thought process is once again interrupted, this time by her partner calling her name from the other room. 

 

"What is it?" Akane asks as she walks into the victim's room.

 

"Okay first, there's a plate of eaten chicken sitting on the chair over there." Kumi replies, pointing towards the desk chair sitting in the corner of the room.

 

"You called me here for a plate of chicken…" Akanen deadpans "You interrupted my brainstorming!" 

 

"Listen, look around, doesn't this room look weird? Like he left in a rush?" 

 

Akanen takes a moment to look around and discovers that Kumi is in fact, right. A ton of clothes strewn out across the room clearly thrown from the opened closet, and a dresser moved away from the wall. Akanen walks towards the dresser and looks behind it, finding tape strapped to the back, but nothing under the tape. 

 

"The victim was hiding something behind here. Whatever it was is gone now.

 

"Okay. So he was eating, went to the living room to check his email, panicked, ran back to the room to pack up, snatched whatever he was hiding, and took off." Kumi thought out loud 

 

"You're missing something important, why would he go out and get drunk if he was in such a rush?" 

 

"Maybe he was meeting the girl from the email, thinking it was a friendly talk, and got set up?" 

 

"Good theory." Akane replied, but something about the apartment still didn't seem right, she moved back towards the door and then she spots it, a sticky note laying just behind the door. She picks it and inspects the words written. "Kumi, follow me." Akane rushes out, before speed walking back to the living room and taking a seat in front of the laptop, Kumi hot on her heels. Akane logs out of the computer and proceeds to log back in with the words written on the note. 

 

"I knew it!" She exclaimed as the computer dings

 

"Potterhead69 is the easiest password to remember, what's the point in writing it down." Kumi laughs out

 

"Be serious! I knew there was something off about the energy in here, like someone was here recently." 

 

"Energy? Didn't know you were into that stuff." Kumi teases 

 

"I-I'm not." Akane stutters angrily in response "Anyway, I found a bag near here with warm food still inside, so whoever was here couldn't have been here too long ago." 

 

"Okay… who would bring snacks to a dead guy's house?" 

 

"I don-" Akane pauses. She starts to think back to the messiness and the lack of tactfulness the intruders showed, considering it was this easy to figure out someone else was here. 

 

"I know exactly who it was." 

 

Kumi looks at her curiously "Who?" 

 

"Who else would leave french fries on the floor of a victim's house?" 

 

"C'monnnn. They wouldn't be  _ that _ stupid." 

 

"Oh  _ yes  _ they would. I know they were here and I  _ bet _ you they took something." Akane said, matter of factly. She gets up and storms towards the door. 

 

"Wait! Shouldn't we look around more!?" Kumi calls after her partner, who at this point is already out of the door and jogging down the steps. Kumi rushes out after her, making sure to close the door behind her. 

 

Kumi finally makes it downstairs to Akane who was waiting for her impatiently at the head of the steps "Nen, seriously, it's not like they're the bad guys, they're on our team, we should take more time to look around the place. I have a feeling there's still something there." 

 

"We'll come back later, tell the idiot landlord not to touch anything in the meantime. But those two wannabe detectives probably put their greasy little fingerprints on our scene. We need to at least find out what they have." Akane rushes out and leaves the building and rushes towards their car. 

 

Kumi shakes her head as she watches her partner practically nose dive into the driver's seat "I guess I'll tell him." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so I'm sorry if there's any blatant mistakes, I cringe when reading my own work.


	4. The Coroner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but right around here I'll probably be going back to do some rewriting and taking some time to upgrade my writing style.

Oda and Nanako walk into the semi-bustling police station. They nod at the receptionist as they enter the main room and immediately make a beeline towards the Chief Of Police "Chief!" Oda calls out. The chief, Sugai Yuuka, glances over her shoulder as the two detectives for hire approached. "Look into it and report back to me on what you find." She orders the officer and motions for him to leave. "Yes ma'am." He replies and returns to his desk. She finally turns around to fully acknowledge the two women "Miss Nagasawa, Miss Oda… Aren't you two supposed to be working on the case?" she asks expectantly. "We were, but Rika texted us about the chocolate pudding she bought for lunch and we just couldn't pass it up." Nanako answers politely. Chief Sugai crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow, taking a glance at Oda who was nodding in agreement "Uh huh… and where are Detectives Moriya and Sasaki?" 

 

This time Oda speaks up "Oh well… Long story short.. The four of us originally decided on discussing the case over lunch, but Nen's coffee must've upset her stomach and lets just say… the shop had to close down the whole bathroom." 

 

"Oh god!" The chief exclaims in disgust

 

"Yeah.. all over the walls and everything." Nanako adds 

 

"God, is she okay?" 

 

"Oh yeah! Kumi told us to go ahead and meet Rika while they take care of everything." Oda replies offhandedly 

 

"Okay well… you two don't do anything that'll bring too much attention to the department. I trust that you'll behave accordingly?" Chief asks 

 

"Cmon chief you know us!" 

 

"That's why I'm worried." She pauses before continuing "Before you two continue on this case, I'd like to remind you that you are not officers of the law and you are not permitted to questioning suspects without detectives Sasaki and Moriya. Do I make myself clear?" She authoritatively asks 

 

"Yes ma'am!" Oda and Nanako answer in unison, sending the chief a salute

 

"Good." Chief Sugai glances at them one last time before turning around and entering her office. The two watch her close the door behind herself before speaking "Nice woman." Nanako comments. The detectives for hire head towards the steps leading down to the forensics lab "Yeah. The pudding thing was a nice touch by the way." Oda laughs out as they descend the stairs. "Rika actually did text me about pudding though, I wonder if she ate it already…" Nanako trails off. 

 

They finally spotted the big double doors that closed off the autopsy room. Pushing them open, Oda shouts "Rikaaa!!" and enters the room, closely followed by Nanako, who makes sure the door is fully closed and breaks out into a big smile, also shouting their friend's name happily. 

 

The aforementioned woman, who was enjoying a cup of pudding, paused mid-spoonful and regarded her two longtime friends excitedly "Guys!!" she exclaims, running to them and pulling them into a hug. Rika was a woman of few words, everyone in the precinct knew her as the awkward coroner who never spoke more than a few words a day, anyone passing by would think she was a completely different person. 

 

"What are you two doing here?" Rika asks still smiling

 

"We told you we were coming " Nanako deadpans 

 

"Oh right." Rika giggles 

 

Oda shakes her head and walks further into the room "It's nice seeing you, Rika, but we actually came here for business this time-" Oda pauses as she finally takes in the pudding cup sitting on the metal cart resting directly next to the metal slab with the body of their victim laying there "Ah gross, Rika! You're eating pudding next to a dead guy?" Oda exasperates, gesturing towards their now pale and cold victim. 

 

"Yeah gross, Rika!" Nanako adds "Who the hell eats cinnamon flavored pudding? I thought it would be chocolate!" Nanako finishes, visibly upset

 

Rika, looking confused answers "It's not that bad once you get used to it!" 

 

"I don't even wanna know which one of us you're answering.. The dead dude… what do you have for us?" Oda, now standing at the metal slab, asked.

 

"Oh right!" Rika scurries towards the file cabinet and grabs the clipboard resting on top of it. "Okay uhhh… We managed to grab identification through fingerprints. A Mr. Yamada, aged 31, unmarried and has no kids." Nanako makes her way towards Rika, picking up the pudding cup and proceeds to read over the coroners shoulder. " I'm sure you already know about the wounds, but we can confirm the wounds on his side were done by a ragged, sharp object, probably a hunting knife or shard of glass. While the throat was done by something relatively smaller, most likely a pocket knife." 

 

Oda nods, stroking her chin "And do you think the crime was one of passion?"  

 

Rika flips a page over "Hmmm… He was stabbed about 14 times. Whoever did it was pretty angry." 

 

Oda nods again "I had a feeling. Just wanted a third opinion." 

 

Nanako, who at this point finished the pudding comments "At least we know it wasn't a random killing. That much anger and the location of the crime point towards it." She walks to the trash can resting in the corner of the room and tosses the empty cup inside. 

 

"Naako, you ate my pudding." Rika glares at the woman 

 

Nanako shrugs in response. 

 

"Let's not make any definitive guesses yet, we still gotta talk to this Ishimori person and find someone to unlock this phone." Oda scratches the back of her head.

 

Nanako gasps "Wait. I know the perfect person! She works here!" 

 

"And you didn't tell me sooner? Lets go!" They both rush to the door, yelling goodbyes to the coroner.

 

"Wait, Rika." Oda stops "Do you have another pudding cup?" 

 

Rika reaches behind her and pulls a cup out of the lunchbag sitting on her desk, tossing it to Oda "I'll text you guys if I have something else!" she calls after the woman who immediately rushed out of the room after catching the cup. She pulls a chair up to the body and examines it closely "Hmmm…" 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
